Leah Moore
|birth_place = Northampton, England |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |area = writer |alias = |notable works = Albion Wild Girl |awards = }} Leah Moore (born 4 February 1978) is an English comic book writer. She is the daughter of Alan Moore and Phyllis Moore, and is married to John Reppion. She has worked with both Alan and John on the comic Albion. She has also written for other comics and publications including Tom Strong and The End Is Nigh. Leah and John have co-writing credits on Wild Girl, a six-part limited series for WildStorm. In 2006 they signed an initial twelve issue contract with Dynamite Entertainment,Dynamite Entertainment announcement of their signing up for whom they produced an intercompany crossover with artist Stephen Segovia, Witchblade: "Shades of Gray", co-published with Top Cow,Dyanmite and Top Cow Team for Crossovers, Newsarama, 2 November 2006 amongst other things. The duo also contributed to Dark Horse's The Dark Horse Book of Monsters, the first issue of Th3rd World Studios' Space Doubles.[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134332 Talking to the Space Doubles team], Newsarama, 26 October 2007[http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/reviews/119333231324618.htm Review of Space Doubles #1], Silver Bullet Comic Books and Tori Amos' Comic Book Tattoo (with artist Pia Guerra) amongst others. Comics * Wild Girl (with co-author John Reppion, and art by Shawn McManus and J.H. Williams III, Wildstorm, 2006) * Albion (plotted by Alan Moore, with co-author John Reppion, and art by Shane Oakley, Wildstorm, 2006, tpb, WildStorm, 176 pages, December 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0994-7, Titan Books, 144 pages, January 2007, ISBN 1-84576-351-3) * Accent Anthologies (with co-author John Reppion):Accent Comics ** "Lusca" (with David Hitchcock, in Monsters, 2006)"Lusca" first page ** "An Molethy a an Ny-marrow (The Curse of the Un-dead)" (with David Hitchcock, in Zombies, 2007) ** "The Cabinet of Doctor Diablo" (with Andy Bloor, in Robots, 2008)"The Cabinet of Doctor Diablo" first page ** "Mrs. Henry" (with David Hitchcock, Western, 2009, forthcoming) * Witchblade: "Shades of Gray" (with co-author John Reppion, and art by Stephen Segovia, Top Cow/Dynamite Entertainment, 2007) * Raise the Dead (with co-author John Reppion, and pencils by Hugo Petrus and inks by Marc Rueda, 4-issue mini-series, Dynamite Entertainment, 2007, tpb, 120 pages, February 2008, ISBN 1-933305-56-8) * Savage Tales: "Battle for Atlantis" (with co-author John Reppion, and art by Pablo Marcos, in Savage Tales #1-3, Dynamite Entertainment, 2007) * Gene Simmons House of Horrors: "Into The Woods" (with co-author John Reppion, and art by Jeff Zornow, IDW Publishing, 2007, tpb, 192 pages, April 2008, ISBN 1-60010-209-3) * Space Doubles: "Project: Obeah" (with co-author John Reppion, and art by Jeremy Dale and Jason Roth, Th3rd World Studios, 2007) * Nevermore: "The Black Cat" (with co-author John Reppion, and art by James Fletcher, Eye Classics, Self Made Hero, October 2007, ISBN 978-0-9552856-8-4)[http://www.selfmadehero.com/classical_eye/nevermore.html Nevermore at Selfmadehero] * "Deadeye" (with co-author John Reppion and art by Matt Timson, in Popgun #1, Popgun #2, Image Comics, 2007/2008) * Darkness vs. Eva (with co-author John Reppion and art by Edgar SalazarIn & Out of the Dark Ages: Moore & Reppion on "Darkness vs. Eva", Comic Book Resources, 26 February 2008Moore & Reppionon Darkness vs. Eva, Newsarama, 19 March 2008) * Doctor Who: The Whispering Gallery (with co-author John Reppion and art by Ben Templesmith), IDW, February 2009 * Sherlock Holmes (The Trial of Sherlock Holmes) with co-author John Reppion, Dynamite, 2009 * The Complete Alice in Wonderland with co-author John Reppion, Dynamite 2010 * The Thrill Electric with co-author John Reppion, and art by WindFlower Studio, October 2011 * Sherlock Holmes - The Liverpool Demon (with co-author John Reppion), Dynamite Entertainment, forthcoming References External links * Official homepage * Glorious Gal: Leah Moore! * [http://forbiddenplanet.co.uk/blog/?p=1260 July 2006 interview about Albion and future projects], by Forbidden Planet * Dynamite Entertainment announcement of their signing up * 2006 FractalMatter interview Category:1978 births Category:English comics writers Category:Living people Category:People from Northampton Category:Female comics writers Category:Alan Moore